Zero's chance at Healing Real One
by Smerphette
Summary: sry. i posted dis on  anima instead. Everyone who went to cross ac. died. Zero's around, but when a girl from his human past comes back into his life, what will happen? A ZeroXOC story


A ZeroXOc story.

I do not own Vampire Knight.

Kaname : That's right. If she did, I would be dead

Yuuki : And I would have fallen in love with Zero *frowns*

Me : *chases Yuuki around with a gun*

Please review. I am not afraid of flames

When I first learned of it, and when I first saw him, I felt. . .betrayed?

Chapter 1 ~About me~

It'll my first day. New school, new district, new country. Yay.

My psychologist claims a new set of surroundings would help me rebuild my broken relations with humans. She thinks I am crazy. I guess I am. Who has a psychologist, anyway, if they're not crazy?

I don't feel like I'm crazy. I know I'm not human. I have memories, that don't fit with my lifespan. I don't look human, either.

I am dead. Well, a type of dead. Undead. I am 1/4 vampire.

I look it, too. I have the palest skin, porcelin-white. Dark rings are constantly under my eyes, from countless nights pretending to sleep, while under survalance, making sure I don't get up and cause trouble. My eyes are 1 of the 3 most evil-like features about me. My left eye is a purple, neon purple, seductive, bright. My right eye, is a blue only obtained by people who are blind, but I'm not. Over my lid, is a thin, light scar from the inside of my eyebrow, to the very tip of my cheek. My eyes are my prize. My favorite thing ever. I love the beautiful, clashing colors of my irises.

My teeth are 2 of the 3 things about me. They are perfect. Whiter than snow, straight and even, and my canines, are larger, pointed, protruding out more than the rest. Like fangs are supposed to. Over my teeth, are my pale pink lips, small, thin but full. Sometimes, you can see the small scars from where I was biting my bottom lip a couple years ago. That was when my psychologist first told me I was crazy.

The 3rd of the 3, is my charm. From what I noticed, I attract people. I don't try, and I don't want them near me. Scaring people is my favorite passtime, though. I let them follow me, woo over me, then I show them me. If they ask, I would tell them things about my family, how they abused me, molested me, yet I felt no pain. They get disgusted; I get satisfied. I guess it was the vampire charm. We attract our prey.

My hair is short, just above my shoulders, black, lucious curls. I used to dye the tips neon green, but since my psychologist became my guadian, since my parents were arrested for child abuse, murder and pedophilistic rape, she makes me stop.

I am short, too, about 5'1" at 17. I like it. Heights aren't my forte. I like being close to the ground. Not plummeting to my death.

I am going to be going to school in Japan. YAY! I love anime and all that crap. Vampire Knight and Ouran Highschool Host Club are my favorite. Kinda ironic, isn't it? Tessie lets me watch anime and stuff. Tessie is my psychologist. I usually call her "Psycho" or "Psychie." She hates it, but lets me do it, on account on how it is "helping me connect to others," but I sometimes throw in a "Tess" or "Tessie," which makes her smile. My chest hurts when I see that.

Trailing off topic here. . .Anyways, I am 1/4 vampire. My mom is 1/2. Dad was mortal, but was turned after I was born, because my mom needed to feed after giving birth.

Ever since I was little, I painted. Things from the memories I had that weren't mine. Scary ones. The paintings had black, gray, and everything in between, then red. Blood red, though before Tessie became my guardian, I had used blood for the paint. Tessie makes me use actual paint now.

I used to tell people about it. About me being a vampire, about my family, how we came to be, how my grandparents ached when they found out their daughter married a mortal, and had me. They thought I was weird. They were scared of a child, since she was around 4 years old. Some thought I just had an odd imagination. I know better. If I talk now, they'll take me away, lock me in a room with no windows, stick needles in my arms with stuff that makes me feel dead, saying things like "This will help you. Just relax." I don't like hospitals either.

It was the school who alerted Child Services about me. They thought that my heritage and stories came from my inner psyche, from being abused. They figured this out by the time I was 10.

When I turned 6, was when I began getting beat. They yelled at me for telling people, but they were glad people didn't believe me. They were not happy about Child Services. The night they took me away, my parents, had went on a rampage, killing several officers, drinking them, though at the trial, the prosecuter didn't mention that.

I love creepy things, from cemeteries, to horror books, to black cats, anything black, the whole anchilata.

There is only one reason, why I don't hate my parents. My grandparents. They weren't exactly happy that I was beaten. They spoiled me, giving me luxarious girfts, from the most rare blood, to the ability to play like 7 different musical instruments, to the pure gold and saphhire rings I always wear around my neck. It is also maditory that I wear it; it is suppose to hide my fangs and bloodlust, to keep me from attacking people. After the first time I took it off, I almost killed my best friend from when I was little. He was the only one who didn't dislike my habits, stories and personality. You could say he was my first "crush." I haven't seen him in years. He didn't hate me for attacking him. He said if I needed it, he was willing to help. That's when I learned self-control, and I never take it off. EVER.

Well, now you understand. I'm crazy, yet not at the same time. Now, I'm standing outside the door of my new home, with Tessie by my side. We're going to meet the family whose letting us rent 2 bedrooms.

A wave of confidence seems to overfill me. I push my hair out of my face. I plan to show off my eyes. My beauty. My loves.

Tessie opens the door, and I follow her in.

Chapter 2 ~Have we met?~

We're sitting at dinner. Tessie threatened me to behave. If I didn't, I'd get another needle. It's a slightly awkward silence, but it's fairly comfortable.

Except who I am sitting next to. His name is Akishima. Akashima Ren. My friend. My _childhood _friend. _Who I attacked._

I don't think he remembers me. He was starring when we met. He changed. His blonde hair then, is a natural rusty brown. Bangs swooping down into his face to the left. His blue eyes, are now a dead gray. He went through a major growth spurt. He now towers to what I believe is 5'11", instead of the 4'6" he was. He kinda reminds me of Zero, from Vampire Knight.

He had been glaring at me with a confused look. I still feel his glare now, as I sip the iced tea.

My chest is still hurting. Does he remember me? Does he hate me now? For what happened then? I don't blame him if he does.

Since I had finished my small portion of food (Tessie has me under a diet that's for like aneroxian patients; I'm "fat" she says. I'm only 96 pounds! That's the regular weight for someone who's 5'1"!), I start chewing on my tongue, letting my fangs rip it up, along with the rest of the inside of my mouth. (I hadn't correctly fed in weeks, so my rings are weakening slightly.)

I bite. I drink. My thirst receeds a little, enough to subside me until I find some cattle of deer. I keep drinking, feeling myself tire out.

If you didn't guess, yes, I'm drinking my own blood. It's not as good as other humans, but it has a stronger last, since it has a smidge of vampire.

I pull away, and wrap my wrist up; it should be healed completely by tomorrow morning.

Taking a couple drops of water from the glass by my new bed, I sprinkle it onto my rings. They admit a scent, which hides blood. Any kind of blood. All animals, humans and vampires. I did this before I bit myself, to make sure Tessie wouldn't know. She trained herself to smell copper.

Unfortunately, my door flies open, about 10 minutes later.

She drags me into the basement of the Akishimas, and throws me onto the cement floor. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She screams. I'm guessing the basement's sound-proof. She would never scream, or show any emotion besides the happy face she tries to smother me in. Her voice drops down to a snarlish hiss, making me feel a shudder down my spine.

I'm going to get the needle.

"You still think you're a vampire? You're just a crazy, fucked up teenager who needs attention, because her parents were crazy, pedophilistic abusers who also thought they were vampires, and eventually lowered themselves into cannibalism. I suspected it was hereditary; You're grandparents thought it too, but they died, because vampires do not exsist, and they are not immortal."

With my ears (vampire hearing of course) I hear a sharp intake of breath at the top of the stairs, behind the locked door. I sniff, very slowly, not to alert Tessie, and am given a scent so familiar to me, I want to cry. Ren's. A musky, earthy scent, with a little pineapple.

Tessie rolls up her sleeves. She looks like she's getting ready to hit me. I see needle marks on her arm. She's a junkie. And she thinks _I'm_ the one who has problems? Sheesh!

"I'm gonna show you what happens, when a very well-known psychologist gets a client who is so fucking crazy and evil, the psychologist resorts to drugs, gets herself kicked out of America with her client, and are forced to live with the psychologist's side of the family, who _also_ think they're vampires!"

I dodge her swing, while my mind races at her sentence. _'Who also think they're vampire?' _No way. If that's why Ren didn't freak, why he and his family always had the sweetest scents, I'm not alone. I'm not crazy!

I daze out for a minute. She hated me this whole time? What the FUCK! I've been living with someone who couldn't handle it. Who hated me? Please why didn't I see that? I could'a killed her such a long time ago!

I feel strange now.

I see 2 gold rings, dangling from a chain, in Tessie's hand. No. It's OFF.

"Jewelry is not allowed to be worn by patients who had been admitted into the mental hospital. How many times had you tried killing yourself with this?" She smiles, evil, dangerous.

"It's to keep me from attacking you, which now under the circumstances, I may do tonight." I snarl back. My throat hurts. I don't speak usually. "But, my strength is roughly 60% weaker than an average person's, so I don't have the good end of the deal, either."

"Yea right." She throws them on the ground. I flinch when they land. They were my grandmother's. The sweetest lady you would have EVER met. I miss her so much. When I went to her funeral with my parents, I felt a sudden connection to Avril Lavigne's song _Slipped away_, about her granddad dying. Then I knew how she felt.

She dashes over to me, with incredible speed (most likely from whatever she's on), grabs my throat, and pins me against the wall.

Again, I hear Ren shuffle away from the door upstairs. He thumps around, til he's at the stairs to the second floor.

My senses are cut short, because I can't breathe. Tessie pushes, hard, onto my throat, and punches me in the stomach. I scream, or at least I try to.

I feel it. Her pulse. I smell it. Her blood. I feel my eyes glaze over. I'm starting to lose control. I don't want to. If it's here, or back in America, they'll definetely send my back to the Looney Bin.

She pushes harder, I feel my trachea splinter under the pressure. I hiss out in pain, my fangs fully unsheathing. I choke. I'm dying.

Even if my eyes are already closed, I start to see black. I feel a pain in my arm.

No. She injected me.

"NOOO!" I fight, struggling to break free from her iron grip, but it only worsens the feeling in my neck.

I kick, somehow getting her in the stomach, When she crouches down, her grip around my neck loosens, enough for me to turn my head around.

I plan very carefully.

I bite her, letting my fangs sink deeper into her intoxicated flesh. I drink, but as soon as I _really_ taste her blood, I pull away. It's disgusting.

I had bit her on a major vein. I had years of practice to know exactly where to bite for it to be fatal.

Unfortunately, her poisoned blood does it's damage to me, as well as whatever was injected into me. I'm sick, I hunch over, and hurl up the blood. My perfect vision is blurred. All strength is gone.

I feel Tessie hit me again, across the face. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU _BIT_ ME!" I do nothing, but fall to the floor. Her blood is killing me. My muscles tense up. My senses are weak.

She bends down, her left and unbitten arm supporting her, and I attack. I bite, leaving no mercy in how roughly my fangs dig into her arm. I try _not_ to take in any blood, but I am unsuccessful.

She screams out in pain.

It gets too blurry. I see . . .mushes of colors, vaguely hear hisses. 2 people, one with blonde-brown hair, the other with a dark brown, run to Tessie, who I believe is half-unconscious from blood-loss. Rust brown hair bends down to my head.

I see lips move, and barely. . .feel a hand on my f-forehead.

I think . . .the . .l-lips say. . ."Hold. . .on. . . ."

I blink. I blink again. I blink for a 3rd time. For some reason, my mind won't register what's happening.

The room is dark, but light, from sunlight trying to peek through the blue curtains.

I'm on my right side, with wires and IVs sticking out of the inside crease of my right elbow. My black hair in my face. A hard, yet soft surface under my head. A sleeping face, just _inches _away from mine.

Rusty brown hair falls past closed lids, eyelashes curling slightly. Eyebrows unforrowed, relaxed. A pale skin complexion; flawless skin as well. High cheek bones, strong but thin jawline. Broad shoulders, protruding strong arms, one of which is currently my pillow, the other, around my shoulders, edmitting off heat.

I suddenly realize for good reason. I'm freezing.

Grass, pine cones, and dirt. That's what invades my nostrils. I snuggle closer to my heat source, taking in as much of the earthy scent as I could.

I feel his arms tighten around me, and I close my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Ren wakes up.


End file.
